tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Kay
' '''Karin, her full name being Ser Karin Bellamy of Wayrest, '''or commonly referred to as '''Kay, is an Imperial featuring in the Return of the King RP series on the Elder Scrolls Sandbox Wiki. The story of Return of the King ''revolves around the rivalry between Kay and a cult leader named Nissa, both of whom have been affected by the death of a shared lover and suffering at the hands of a malevolent entity. Background Kay was born and raised in the Imperial City to an upper class family. She was taught the ways of court life, such as chivalry, ladylike behavior, and dancing. Kay, however, largely rejected this. She preferred to hang out on at the Waterfront with the seedier citizens of the Imperial City. Her life would take an untimely turn though when, at around twenty years of age, she would wake up in ditch after a drunken night with a note pinned to her clothes declaring that, if she ever returned to the Imperial City, her parents would be killed. The note was apperently written by vampire hunters, the organization of which Kay had angered, but the entire night was blacked out from heavy drinking so she knew not why. She traveled north, into Skyrim, and stumbled upon a group of traveling adventurers. They were headed to High Hrothgar to defeat a threat there: the Tyrant. Two of these adventurers were Nissa and a man named Dylan. The two adventurers were lovers, although Nissa prone to crazed outrages or eccentricities, and alienated Dylan. Dylan and Kay soon grew close and had an affair, obviously in secret. However, Nissa and Dylan eventually settled their differences, and agreed to be wed. Dylan broke it this to Kay, who responded by informing him that she was pregnant. When Dylan still rejected her, leaving her alone and angry once again, the Tyrant found her. The pseudo-diety asked her if she wanted him to kill Nissa, to which Kay agreed. The Tyrant went to do so. He possessed the adventurer's leader, who's mind had been left vulnerable from the stress of the quest, and sent him to attack Nissa. However, when the leader drove his blade down at the Dunmer, Dylan threw himself in the way, and was killed. In retaliation, Nissa slaughtered the adventurer's leader and everyone else in their party, save Kay. Kay however, was captured by the Tyrant, who confronted Nissa with Kay as his prisoner. The two conversed, the Tyrant apparently trying to make some sort of deal with the Dunmer, but Nissa instead tricked the Tyrant into letting his guard down, and was slain by an approaching Greybeard. Unbeknowest to them all, the Tyrant had survived- he'd split his consciousness between the three closest living beings: Nissa, Kay, and Kay's unborn child. Nissa developed a split personality because of this, and Kay lost the memory what happened in the next ten years, when she was supposedly under the Tyrant's power. The Tyrant also supposedly bestowed her spell-fencing abilities onto her- the ability to cast spells from the blade of any sword. Kay had been herself for two years, supporting her daughter, Jessica, when she finally ventured into Markarth in 4E 205, lookin for work. Events of ''Return of the King At the start of Return of the King, Kay is a mercenary completely focused on money and was rather rude. She accepted a contract to hunt down a mysterious elf that had ties with a new cult that had sprung up within Skyrim. It was on this mission that she garnered a few new allies. Arrietty, Aratius and most importantly, Dacian. They went deep into Markarths Hall of the Dead... More to add later! Abilities Kay obtained a very unique set of powers from Thormodr when she first encountered and subsequently lost to him. It included an ebony Longsword that allowed her to apply different spells directly to the blade. Unfortunately, Kay only knew the base Destruction spells and later on, Telekinesis. So she never really got to utilise its full potential... Personality On top of that she is extremely determined and driven to act more rashly. She prefers to sort things out through violence than peace talks, although she tends to be more placated when her husband is around. While Kay strives to do the right thing, her judgement is sometimes clouded. She can make very self-serving descisions, such as abandoning the group at one point, but also very sacrificing, such as offering herself up to a pirate captain who has captured another group member. Kay has strong feelings of guilt from past decisions she's made, and is hesitant to trust people. She also doesn't let people get close to her for fear they will abandon her or die, leaving her with grief. However, her adventures during Return of the King and her time with Dacian change her. She becomes more sympathetic, even wishing the best for her arch-nemesis, Nissa, at one point, and no longer feels a profound greed. She also becomes more humble, eventually just wanting to settle into a quiet life with Dacian. Apperances Return of the King * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:72049 Return of the King] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:75447 The Return of the King Part 2] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:78341 The Return of the King Part 3] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:80006 The Return of the King 4!] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:82266?cb=9671&cb=8366 The Return of the King 5] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:84287 The Return of the King 6] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:86993 The Return of the King 7] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:88443 The Return of the King 8] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:89758 The Return of the King 9] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:90838 The Tyrant (RoTK: Part 10)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:91884#609 Return of the King 11] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:93096#20 Return of the King (Part 12)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:94185 Return of the King 13] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:95336 Return of the King XIV] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:96846 The Return of the King (Part 15)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:99037 RotK 16] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:100568 Return of the King 17] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:102524 Return of the King 18] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:103802 Return of the King (Part 19)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:105222 Return of the King (Part 20)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:107535 Return of the King (Part 21)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:108942 Return of the King (Part 22)] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:111136 The Return of the King (Part 23)] Nine Masks for Mother Ashna * [[User blog:SkyrimsShillelagh/Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 1)|''Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 1)]] (Mentioned) * [[User blog:SkyrimsShillelagh/Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 2)|''Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 2)]]'' (Mentioned) * [[User blog:SkyrimsShillelagh/Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 3)|''Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 3)]]'' (Mentioned) * [[User blog:SkyrimsShillelagh/Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 4)|''Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 4)]]'' (Mentioned) * [[User blog:SkyrimsShillelagh/Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 5)|''Nine Masks for Mother Ashna (Part 5)]]'' (Mentioned) Trivia and Authors Notes * Kay is based off of Ciggma Khint from the 3DS RPG '''Bravely Default'. They share the same Spell Fencer abilities and the same motivations at the start. * Originally, I had planned it for her to not lose any limbs, but then inspiration struck from this single scene in the finale of the first part of FFXIV. Category:Return of the King Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Imperials Category:Amputees